


The Heart Grows Fonder

by keyko



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyko/pseuds/keyko
Summary: Minhyun is handsy and Jonghyun is an enabler.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The Heart Grows Fonder

Minhyun is stalling or, well, loitering, really. If one could do that in their place of employment, anyway. Winding down from a packed schedule that included a last minute rehearsal ahead of their concert next week, Minhyun has only one thing, or person rather, on his mind. Said person was, pretty predictively, always the last one out of the building.

Sighing, he checks his phone to see that it's already eight o'clock. Aimlessly refreshing his Instagram feed one more time, the universe decides to take pity on him in the form of an incoming call.

"Where are you?"

Minhyun smiles to himself when he hears the low register of his elusive leader over the phone. "Just finished my last meeting for today. I stopped by the lounge."

He has chosen to omit, of course, that his meetings have been done for over an hour, and that the only reason he has been sat in the lounge for this long was because Minhyun has had a sudden and all consuming thought that Jonghyun should come home with him.

This was not an uncommon occurrence. Because even if the choice to leave the dorms had been his own, Minhyun quickly found himself missing having company around. He had been, however, wholly unprepared for the fact that, more often than not, the company he craved was Jonghyun's. The knowledge of this didn’t really bother him for long though, he wasn’t exactly the type to ruminate over things in general. It seemed to Minhyun that there was a high probability this had always been the case, and if it had become apparent now it was only because there was a severe lack of Jonghyun whenever he came home to his new apartment. Minhyun was rarely ever coy about his intentions and so if he wanted Jonghyun around, he was simply going to wait for him and take him home.

The quiet rumble of Jonghyun's voice takes Minhyun out of his train of thought. "Get something to eat with me yeah? I'll be there in 10."

\-----

The sight that greets Jonghyun as he walks into the lounge is ridiculous. Minhyun is sprawled out on the couch, eyes glued shut and nose scrunched up. His right hand is draped dramatically across his forehead in feigned agony. He looks every bit the petulant child the public has rarely seen since their resurgence in popularity, which only makes the next words out of his mouth that much more comical.

“Jonghyun, this is no way to treat an emperor."

Jonghyun, now used to all of his member’s antics, merely crosses his arms before responding. “How many times did you say that to some poor staff member before I came trough the door?”

Minhyun raises his index finger to his mouth and pouts in mock thought. “A couple of the interns might complain. Is there something I'm missing here though? Why does everyone think this is a bathroom?”

Jonghyun laughs as he makes his way over to couch before unceremoniously dropping all of his body weight on top of Minhyun. The latter lets out an undignified yelp at that, and is just about to complain about unsafe work conditions, when Jonghyun shifts his body to face him before softly pressing his lips onto Minhyun’s own. Any witty retort Minhyun had dies on his lips and his eyes flutter shut after literal hours of waiting for the former. Just before Minhyun can fully reciprocate however, Jonghuyn pulls away and smiles at him in barely concealed fondness.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Minhyun smiles and nods in agreement before encircling both arms around Jonghyun’s waist and dragging him down again.

Jonghyun lets out a yelp of his own this time before scrambling to get back on his feet. “Nope. No. We're not doing this again!”

“What?”

Jonghyun balks, incredulous that Minhyun had forgotten what had happened just last week. “Getting caught by someone in the building.”

“Jong, that was one time...and it was Minki. ” Minhyun reasons before sitting up and extending his hand. “Come here”

Jonghyun goes, albeit quite reluctantly, and stands cross-armed and expectant in front of Minhyun. Minhyun pats his lap and Jonghyun raises one eyebrow in silent questioning. The former only motions to his lap once again in a gesture that has Jonghyun picturing a mall Santa Claus photo-op situation which only leaves him more confused. After a long day of back to back schedules however, Jonghyun really has no energy for any kind of stand-off. Giving up, he foregoes Minhyun’s PG-13 suggestion and instead straddles the younger's lap despite his earlier protests against compromising situations at work. He figures that, if Minhyun’s going to be stubborn, then there’s really no point in keeping this PG. Minhyun’s eyes go wide for a moment before they fall into small crescents when they catch sight of Jonghyun’s small, long suffering pout. Smiling, Minhyun’s arms automatically latch onto Jonghyun’s waist as he leans up and plants a kiss on Jonghyun's cheek. Peppering soft kisses all over Jonghyun's comically unamused face, Minhyun makes a point to finish off his ministrations by making exaggerated smacking noises the closer he gets to Jonghyun’s rapidly diminishing pout.

Jonghyun rolls his eyes but smiles, nonetheless. “Was this your plan?”

“I mean it did involve some of this, yeah. But it also included a lot more of this.”

The last comment is the only warning Jonghyun gets before Minhyun leans up once again and catches Jonghyun’s lips with his own. Swallowing Jonghyun's quiet gasp of surprise at the sudden movement, Minhyun's hands slowly trail down from Jonghyun's waist to grope at his ass. Jonghyun lets out a hitched breathe before reaching for the other's shoulders for support and letting Minhyun press his tongue into his mouth. Their lips slot together perfectly, soft and familiar, and they make out lazily until they have to pull apart for air. Taking in the sight of a panting, flushed Jonghyun straddling his lap, Minhyun loses his patience and begins kissing the underside of Jonghyun’s jaw before the other can fully catch his breathe. Reaching the shell of Jonghyun's ear, Minhyun exhales a soft “missed you” before slowly nipping at it which earns him a shameless, needy moan from Jonghyun.

The sound of the door in the adjacent room slamming shut makes Jonghyun jump. He places one placating hand on Minhyun’s chest and brings his forehead to the other's. “..W-Wait.”

Minhyun chuckles and lets out a long breath before pulling away slightly so he can get a good look at Jonghyun. His leader looks dazed and uncharacteristically disheveled with both his lips and cheeks currently sporting a pretty shade of red thanks to Minhyun's handiwork. Jonghyun's grip on Minhyun's shoulders is also not letting up despite his earlier protests for discreteness and Minhyun smiles at this. Jonghyun raises a hand then and moves a stray hair out of Minhyun’s face before carding his fingers through the soft strands.

This scene is also not exactly foreign. In fact, ever since Minhyun’s return, the two have often found themselves tangled up in chairs, couches, tables and, to Dongho’s horror, the recording studio.

They’ve been doing a lot of this. Never more than that however. Not because Minhyun doesn't want to, but because Jonghyun wants to take things slowly and Minhyun agrees. Most days.

Following his brief period of self reflection after his move, Minhyun had emerged with the conclusion that his penchant for Jonghyun's company for the past few years might have been more than just teenage hormones running wild. Jonghyun, who was endlessly selfless constantly pushed him to better himself in their teenage years. But as they grew older these traits, coupled with Jonghyun's caring nature, made it so Minhyun couldn't help but want to take care of the other. Without even realizing when it happened, Jonghyun's presence had become indispensable to Minhyun.

It had been freezing outside the day Minhyun came to the realization that he had probably been in love with Jonghyun for a very long time. Walking out of the company building, he had called a cab to their old dorm almost without realizing what he'd done until he was outside of Jonghyun and Minki's building. Turning his spare key in the lock, he had made a beeline to Jonghyun's room and the sight that greeted Minhyun had made him almost double over in laughter.

Jonghyun was wrapped up in a blanket, a man-sized burrito sitting by his desk playing some racing game Minhyun only vaguely recognized as one that Jonghyun had mentioned in casual conversation last week. He leaned quietly against the doorway so as to not alert Jonghyun of his presence and marbled at the fact that despite the comical image in front of him, his urge to coo was rising by the second. He was absolutely and completely gone.

Minhyun had cleared his throat then and Jonhyun had jumped slightly before turning around and allowing his face to break into a soft grin. Minhyun's heart had clenched. Small droplets were falling from Jonghyun's bangs onto his flushed face. He'd probably just stepped out of a shower, the hot water having left Jonghyun's sensitive skin an exaggerated shade of red. His hands were just barely peeking out of the covers to hold a controller and Minhyun could imagine Jonghyun racing to his room after his shower and hurriedly wrapping himself in the warmest thing he could find. Minhyun had a sudden and deeply embarrassing thought that maybe after today Jonghyun would ditch the blanket on cold days like this and seek his embrace instead.

His confession had been pretty uneventful actually. After joining Jonghyun under the blankets and subsequently losing to him four races in a row, Jonghyun had asked him if there was any reason Minhyun had stopped by. Minhyun had only looked at the computer screen and then laid it all out there, his love, his hesitations and placed the ball in Jonghyun's court completely. It was a performative action, really, Jonghyun has always had him wrapped around his finger. Jonghyun had been silent for what seemed like an eternity to Minhyun, even if it had only been a few seconds. Dreading the implications of Jonghyun's silence, Minhyun had lowered his head and barely registered when Jonghyun began the slow arduous process of removing his hand from under the blankets. Minhyun was so engrossed in his thoughts that he was caught off-guard when Jonghyun finally untangled his hand and reached out to cup Minhyun's cheek before softly brushing a thumb against the other's lips.

"Okay. Let's do it."

And that had been that.

The truth was the news had come as an absolute shock to absolutely none of their closest friends but they had both agreed that they valued their friendship too much to not take things slow.

He knew they were doing the right thing, but this was more than a little agonizing for Minhyun some days, how he never felt satisfied with how much of Jonghyun he got, even now, with his hands full with literally as much as he can of the other, he still needed Jonghyun to be closer.

Jonghyun, for his part, tries to swat the others roaming hands away with very little, if any, force. "Cut it out. We have to get going."

"Jonghyun, do you have to pout like that?"

Jonghyun pouts his lips comically. "Like this?"

Minhyun squeezes Jonghyun's hips tighter. "Oh, we're definitely not leaving now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fandom fic. I started writing fic ideas as practice for my creative writing class in the beginning of the school year and this pairing kept popping up. This has been sitting around my files for a while but hopefully I'll get around to fleshing out the rest soon! 
> 
> P.S. Judging by Pledis' constant incompetence I'm not sure they even have more than one intern but let's pretend!


End file.
